


A Sensation of Elation

by DaveighMustaine



Series: Persistent Euphoria [3]
Category: Anthrax (US Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strong Female Characters, Teasing, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveighMustaine/pseuds/DaveighMustaine
Summary: Joey and his girlfriend have a fight shortly before he has to leave for rehearsal. While he is gone she plots just how he is going to make it up to her.Can be viewed as a companion piece to State of Euphoria but also can be viewed as an unrelated one shot.Raunchy, smutty, light bondage, slight reference to pet play. I don't know what gutter my mind was in when I wrote this.*Originally written January 5, 2020. Reposting on here due to the sketchiness of Wattpad*
Relationships: Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Persistent Euphoria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116962
Kudos: 2





	A Sensation of Elation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Joey Belladonna, though I would not complain if I did!

She didn't even remember what they had been arguing about for he had left for her rehearsal, but it had left her huffing and puffing for about 20 minutes after he left. She paced around the kitchen for a few minutes before she had gotten an idea.

Her new toy she had picked up at Cherry Pie that she had kept in secret. Honestly...she didn't know she had such a raunchy, wild side to her before things had started up between her and Joey, but somehow he managed to bring it out in her almost effortlessly. He liked it when she was on top, he liked it when she was in control, and he liked seeing her get off. He had always made those things clear clear...and, maybe that would seem trivial to some people, opened the flood gates for her.

And...she liked it when he would get a little rough with her. Usually she would have to coax that side of him out though since he was so gentle and passive in nature. But, it was there...that dark, wild side of him she only got to see every so often.

She set everything up in the bedroom as feelings of excitement and nervousness wrestled for dominance in her stomach. She bit her lip, wondering how he might react.

She heard the door open and shut, which caused her to jump slightly. Usually she would run up to him and wrap her arms around him welcoming him home, but today she didn't. Today would be different.

She had to act like she was still mad.

_'Think mad, think mad, think mad...'_

She heard his footsteps approach the bedroom and she stood with her back to the door, smoothing down the blankets on the mattress, acting like she was just making the bed.

"Baby..." She heard his voice say softly, "Hey...are you still mad at me?"

She didn't answer him. She felt him walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle into the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, "Baby, I don't want to fight."

She let out a small sigh before she pulled away. She squared her jaw slightly as she reminded herself to act mad before she turned to him looking up into his deep brown eyes that were burning for her.

"What are you gonna do to make it up to me, then?" She asked, keeping her voice even, crossing her arms.

"Anything you want, babe," Joey whispered.

She stepped closer to him maintaining eye contact, "Anything?"

Joey nodded before he leaned in for a kiss which was met with the pads of her fingers, preventing him from meeting her lips. He let out a little whine as he opened his eyes looked at her confused.

She bit her lip as she looked back at him before she reached down to the hem of his shirt. She pushed her hands up inside and felt the skin on his lean but toned torso underneath. She dragged her finger tips up with feather light touched just below his rib cage causing him to shudder as he watched her in anticipation.

" _Anything_?" She repeated with more emphasis, but her voice was barely a whisper.

Joey nodded again and swallowed.

She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, "Lose this."

Joey grabbed where she had pushed the hem of his black shirt to and obliged, pulling it off over his head. He stood before her shirtless, his toned, tanned body on display for her. He started to speak but she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh," She whispered. She then grabbed onto his belt, pulling him closer. She puckered her lips up at him but only the air. She then unbuckled his belt. The smirked devilishly up at him was he watched in anticipation as she slowly unbuttoned his black jeans and unzipped his fly. His breathing was getting more rapid as he watched her beneath his jet black curly bangs.

She took him by surprise when she pushed him down onto the bed. She smirked a little as he propped himself up onto his elbows and watched her as she unlaced one of his black chucks, removed it, and dropped it onto the ground before removing his sock. She then gave the same treatment to his other shoe and sock.

"Babe-"Joey moaned before she put a finger to his lips again.

"Ah-ah-ah, you only speak if I ask you a question," She whispered. She then kissed the pad of her finger before pressing it back to his lips.

Joey's eyes widened and he swallowed a moan.

She then went back to the waistband of his black jeans that were clinging delicately to his hips and gave it a tug down. She pulled them all the way off his long, bronze legs. Then she eyed his shorts. She looked up at him, licked her lips, and back at his shorts. Joey whined in his mouth and he squirmed a little as she leaned down and gave a gentle kiss to the delightful little happy trail just below his bellybutton. She then wrapped her fingers around the band of his shorts before tugging them down his legs and tossed them aside so she was looking at her very naked, sexy boyfriend who was very clearly excited by her actions.

He attempted to reach for her but she grabbed his wrists in her hands, "No, no. You don't get to touch."

Joey whined and eyes widened, pleading with her.

"You really hurt my feelings today. And, you said you would do anything, right?"

Joey nodded quietly, his eyes remaining wide.

"That's a good boy," She whispered, kissing the air just before his lips. She then reached in her back of her jean shorts and pulled out a black bandana. She watched him as she folded it a few times, "I want you to wear this for me."

Joey pursed his lips a little and eyed it apprehensively but nodded. She wrapped it around his eyes and tied it, carefully not to catch his black curls in the knot, which was no easy feat. As she was doing this she felt him start to wrap his arms around his body and she pushed him back, pulling away from him, holding him at arm's length at his shoulders.

"I said no touching!" She said, "Looks like I might need to help you out with that."

She pushed him back onto the bed, skootching him up so his head was on the pillow. She was straddling his waist and she felt him squirm beneath her. She then swallowed. She didn't know how he'd react to this next part and hoped he would find it exciting and fun.

However, she realized she needed to give him an out if need be. She wanted this to be fun and exciting and not make him uncomfortable. She leaned toward his ear and brushed her lips against it and said, "Just say 'Not' if you want me to stop."

She leaned forward and from the side of the bed found a cord that she had placed there that had a Velcro cuff attached to it. She pulled it up. She then gently took his wrist, kissed it softly, before wrapping the cuff around it.

"Wh-what-?" Joey asked, blindly looking in the direction of his wrist.

"Shhhh," She whispered, "Relax, I think you're going to like this."

Joey inhaled and exhaled deeply. She then leaned over to the other side of the bed, again, finding the Velcro strap that was attached to the cord. She lifted his other wrist, gave it a gentle kiss, before strapping it. She then shifted her body down and around and did the same to both of his ankles before getting off the bed.

She stood at the foot of the bed eyeing him, strapped down, blindfolded, and hard as a rock. He couldn't say he didn't like it a little. She crawled back on top of him, straddling his waist. He was breathing deeply and rapidly. She leaned down as brushed her lips against the slope of his bronze neck before she sat up.

"You were so mean to me earlier today," She whispered, "I don't even know what I'm going to do with you now."

She placed kisses down along his collar bones, working her way to the middle. She then gently kissed her way down to the center off his chest before giving a gentle lick up and she eyed him.

"Want me to remove the blindfold?"

Joey nodded his head.

"Answer me," She whispered as she leaned forward so she was nose to nose with him.

"Yes!"

"Hmmm," She said thoughtfully, "I think you need to wear it a while longer."

He whined, pressing his lips tight and he squirmed.

"I'm going to start taking my clothes off. I bet you wish you could help or at least watch but...too bad."

Joey bucked around beneath her and whined some more.

"I'm taking my shirt off," She whispered as she reached down to the hem of her shirt of pulled it up over her head and flung it across the room. "Now...my shorts." She raised herself up off of him as unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts and wiggled out of them, shifting around and tossing them aside. "Oh...I just thought...you don't even know what color bra and panties I'm wearing today. You left before you could find out because you were being so mean. Wanna know?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Joey responded excitedly.

"Want me to tell you or do you want to see?"

"I wanna see!" Joey wiggled around excitedly beneath her.

She leaned forward, brushed her lips against his teasing and then whispered, "Too bad."

Joey whined, "Babe, come on!"

"Ah-ah-ah, no talking unless I ask you a question," She whispered. "Be good now."

Joey groaned in protest.

She then went back to kissing his chest before moving over to one of his brown nipples, both of which were nice and hard for her. She gave it a flick with her tongue before sucking it between his lips causing him to writhe against his restraints. She gave it a little nip that caused him to yelp out before she moved her head up and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Do you want to see me?" She whispered.

"Uh huh!"

"How much?"

"Oh baby, so fucking much!" Joey wailed out.

"Beg me for it," She whispered before she kissed him again.

"Oh baby, _please_ let me see you."

She regarded him for a moment but then shrugged, "I don't believe you."

Joey whined in protest bucking around against the bed, "I want!"

"Honey, if you keep talking out of turn I might need to gag you," She said as she smirked down.

Joey pressed his lips together with a shake of his head.

"Just kidding," She whispered before leaning down and kissing him again, "I'd never try to cover up that beautiful, sexy voice of yours."

Joey let out a growl from inside his chest.

"I want a kiss on the lips," She whispered.

Joey puckered his lips out in her direction.

"My other lips," She giggled. She then wiggled out of her panties and tossed them aside and also unhooked her bra, letting it drop. She tossed it away so she was now also completely naked.

She then crawled up so she was straddling above his face, careful as to not kneel on his hair...she would never want to actually hurt him. She then felt as Joey pressed his lips up against the lips of her pussy. Then she felt him flick his tongue out against her.

"Oh, yeah, do that some more," She moaned as she pressed her hands against the headboard of the bed to balance herself. She rolled her hips slightly as she felt as he extended his tongue the best her could against her, licking around, finding her clit and giving it a few, swift flicks. "Mmmmm, that's so good. You're being so nice to me now."

She then crawled back down so she was straddling his waist again. She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Okay, want me to take the blindfold off?"

"Baby, please," Joey breathed.

"You've been so nice to me so...okay," She then reached up and gently raised the bandana from his eyes. She pulled it off his head and tossed it away.

His brown eyes burned with desire as he looked at her.

"Do you want me to blow you or ride you?" She whispered as she began to lower her head to his chest again and leave a trail of kisses.

"Both," He whispered huskily.

She smirked up at him amused, "Greedy."

Joey smirked back with a nod.

She trailed her kisses down as she crawled. Down along his slim waist she kissed as she gently raked her fingers along his sides causing him to squirm some more as he breathed. She then dismounted him so she was kneeling between his legs. She kissed the little trail that lead to the base of his cock as she gently caressed his hips.

"Want it?" She whispered as she very gently flicked her tongue against the tip.

"Oh, yeah!" Joey moaned.

"What else do you want?" She eyed him and flicked her tongue against the head causing him to jolt.

"I want...Oh, God, please let me touch you," Joey moaned and rolled his head back.

She gazed up at him for a moment before pressing her lips against the head and sucking the head in. She cupped his balls gently with one hand and gently raked her nails along one of his toned thighs, careful as to not leave any marks. She sucked the tip of his dick and then went down further causing him to moan out. Then, she released him from her lips and sat up causing him to whine.

"I've been a naughty little kitten, haven't I?" She asked as she crawled back up to him, "And you've been so good for me." She rested her chin against his chest as she gazed into his deep brown eyes.

Joey nodded, "Oh yeah, you have been."

"Wanna...teach your pussy a lesson with your big, hard cock?" She asked biting her lip and looking at him suggestively.

"Oh, hell yeah," Joey nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Okay, well I'm going to release you but...you have to wait until I get all the restraints off," She whispered.

Joey smirked and his eyes blazed at her.

She crawled off the bed. And released his ankles first before she straddled him again, releasing both his wrists. As soon as the last cuff came off Joey sat up and wrestled her so that she was on all fours before him and he was on his knees behind her causing her to squeal out in excitement. Joey leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Bad kitty."

She turned and looked at him before giving him a roll of her tongue that resembled a purr.

He lined himself up with her, feeling with the head of his cock she was wet and ready for it. Apparently her play was just as exciting for her as it was for him. He then shoved himself inside her causing her to moan out and him to gasp in satisfaction. He started to pull out and then pushed in again, this time harder. Soon he was thrusting inside her, gripping on her hips with his hands as she moaned out.

"Bad, bad kitty," Joey groaned as he crashed into her soft butt and gave it a smack causing her let out a scream of delight.

He then reached down around her hip and found her clit, rolling it with his fingers causing her back to arch. She felt the heat build and rise and threw her head back as she let out a scream of satisfaction.

Joey thrusted himself roughly into her until he felt himself blow his load inside her with one last slam into her.

She fell forward and he fell to the side as the both caught their breaths. She turned and looked at him as she lay on her stomach. He was on his back with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. She bit her lip as she crawled over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and a leg around his waist as she nuzzled into his thick black mane.

"I love you," She whispered.

"Yeah," Joey said breathing with a slight laugh, "But...are you still mad at me?"

She paused and then bit her lip, "Honestly...I don't even remember what we were fighting about."

Joey's eyes popped open and he looked at her, "What? You mean...you put me through all that and you weren't even mad? You....brat!"

She looked back at him with a shrug and a smile, "You had fun though, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but....I'd hate to see what you'd do if you actually were mad," Joey laughed and shook his head. "Where did those straps come from, anyway?"

"Oh...Cherry Pie," She smirked as he raised his eyebrows at her answer and gave him a kiss. "I love you...always." 

"Forever, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this.


End file.
